First Year At Hogwarts
by Claire's Lover
Summary: New Term At Hogwarts
1. Kings Cross Station

Note that some of the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Kings Cross Station  
  
It was the beginning of term for all the Hogwarts students and there were a lot of new students starting at Hogwarts this year. Some of the students who were starting at Hogworts this term was Harry Potter who was nervous because he was so famous he was already meeting some of the students who were starting this term.  
  
So once they were through the barrier they all went on board the train they all went through and sat themselves in compartments and sat themselves seeing as they had to sit for a long time in the train and they had a long journey ahead of them.  
  
The students who were sitting in Compartment One were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy, The students who were sitting in Compartment Two were Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, The students who were sitting in Compartment Three were Katie Bell, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, The Students who were sitting in Compartment Four were Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley and Patmina Patil, The students who were sitting in Compartment Five were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Susan McAneny and Claire Docherty.  
  
The first years were looking forward to starting at Hogworts when the first years arrived at the station they were met by Hagrid a gameskeeper at Hogworts. So Hagrid took the first over to the school in the boats and when they arrived they were met by Professor McGonagall a teacher at the School she explained to them about the sorting cermony.  
  
So the doors opened and in walked the first years and Professor McGonagall said "When I call your name you have to come up here and place the sorting hat on your head. Okay so we are ready to begin Abbott, Hannah. So Hannah Abbott did as Professor McGongall said and the hat said "Ravenclaw". So Hannah went and joined the Ravenclaw table, so next up was Susan Bones she did the same as Hannah and was also put into Ravenclaw, so next up was Lavender Brown she did the same as Hannah and Susan and she was put into Hufflepuff, so next up was Seamus Finnigan he did the same as the other three and was put into Ravenclaw, so next up was Oliver Wood he did the same as the others and was put into Hufflepuff so the sorting cermony went on Pansy Parkinson was a Gryffindor, Claire Docherty was a Slytherin, Patmina Patil was a Gryffindor, Susan McAneny was a Hufflepuff, Katie Bell was a Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom was put into Slytherin so the sorting cermony had ended and then the feast began soon it was over and all the first years were shown to there new common rooms so the day ended good after the first day so they all went to bed sleepy but happy. 


	2. The First Classes

Chapter Two-The First Classes  
  
In the morning all the first years woke up excited as it was going to be the first day that they had classes and the couldn't wait until they got there timetables so they knew when they would be getting there classes with so they all went down to breakfast.  
  
So after getting their timetables they were excited the Hufflepuff first years were looking forward to all their lessons today as were the Ravenclaw first years, Gryffindor first and Slytherin first years.  
  
So after breakfast the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's had Defence Against The Dark Ages while the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's had Potions.  
  
So after their first classes then they had there second classes the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's had Transfiguration while the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's had Charms.  
  
So by the end of the week all the students were complaining about the amount of homework they had to do but they were going to work there way through it at the weekend when they had a bit more spare time.  
  
So at the weekend Oliver and Ron were talking about there potions homework that they had to do and thought it was one of the worst bits of there homework that they had to do. 


	3. The First Flying Lesson

Chapter Three-The First Flying Lesson  
  
When Wednesday came round everyone was looking forward to their first lesson with Madam Hooch. The Hufflepuff's were not looking forward to it because they had to have it with the Gryffindor's and they knew that the Gryffindor's would have been much better flyers than any of the Hufflepuff's but they decided they would try anyway.  
  
So they went down to the castle grounds and they saw all the Gryffindor's down there already and Madam Hooch arrived and everything in the lession went wrong there were people falling off brooms and spraining wrists and ankles by the time the lession had finished they were only two students left out of the whole class and madam hooch was pleased with Oliver and Harry who both got 20 points each for the Hufflepuff house in the house cup.  
  
Oliver and Harry were both happy with the points they had received in Flying for their house but Harry seemed to be preoccupied with something and Oliver asked Harry what was wrong and Harry said I'm just worried about half the of our house that fell off their brooms this afternoon and Oliver said "ah I see but why has it been on your mind nearly all day.  
  
The next day Lavender and Hermoine were in the the hospital ward still as they had a badly sprained wrist and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them go back to the Hufflepuff common room without her prior consent so Lavender was saying to Hermoine that she was expecting to put in the Slytherin house and Hermoine said did I thought I would have been put in their as well and Lavender said wow do want to be mates cause you seem like the coolest girl I have ever met and Hermoine said sure Lavender lets be mates because half of our House mates seem occupied with other things. 


	4. Encounter With Draco Malfoy

Chapter 4-Encounter With Draco Malfoy  
  
A couple of weeks into term Fred Weasley had a run in with Draco Malfoy a new Gryffindor Student they didn't really get on at all Fred got on with the rest of the Gryffindor house everyone except from Draco Malfoy Fred especially got on with Pansy Parkinson the most and he also liked Patmina Patil the twin sister of Parvati who was in the same house as him.  
  
Fred mentioned this to Oliver Wood at the breakfast table the next morning but for some reason Draco had overheard Fred telling Oliver this and he wasn't very happy with Fred but Oliver said "Can't you leave Fred alone" but Draco was saying how he wouldn't leave Fred alone until he apologised but Fred said that he wouldn't apologise so a second year Hufflepuff student came over and said to Draco to leave Fred alone and Draco did so Fred said thank you to the second year student that helped him and the student introduced himself as Simon Callaghan and Fred said thank you again to Simon and Simon said its no problem and went back to his seat.  
  
At the Gryffindor table Draco was mad as anything at Fred and was going to try to think of someway to pay him out but he couldn't think of anything and none of his housemates were going to help him so he just stormed off back to the Gryffindor common room and decided to stay there for the rest of the day.  
  
When Draco stormed out of the dining room the whole of the Hufflepuff table burst out laughing at him because it was so funny that they were witnessed that and they laughed the whole way back to the common room and then the same when they laughed all the way to their first class 


	5. Percy Weasley In Love

Chapter 5-Percy Weasley In Love  
  
Fred and George first noticed that person was acting weirdly and they asked him what was wrong but Percy said nothing was wrong. Fred and George went on taunting him until Percy had enough and went to the Great Hall for Breakfast he was glad when he got there cause he only saw Harry and Oliver there.  
  
Harry and Oliver said hi to Percy and then they asked him what was up and Percy said I think I'm in love and Harry and Oliver said at the same time with who and Percy blushed and said look over to the Slytherin table so Harry and Oliver did and they saw a pretty girl with dark hair sitting there and they said wow she's pretty and then they asked what her name was and Percy said her name is Penelope Clearwater she also started at Hogworts this year and then Harry said oh yeah I remember her she was sitting in our carriage on the train and Percy said yeah she was and I cant believe I haven't had a chance to speak to her yet. Oliver said why Percy are you shy or what you should talk to her what classes do we have with the Gryffindor's this term and Percy said how could I forget we have Charms class with them and I'll try today and talk to her wish me luck. Harry and Oliver said good luck Percy.  
  
Percy rushed off to find Penelope and Harry and Oliver went back to talking about Angelina Johnson cause they both fancied her like mad but they didn't think that she liked them back but when they saw Angelina come into the great hall they both blushed because they were embarrassed because Angelina came over and said I know you two both fancy you cant deny it because I have seen the way you two look at me and then Oliver said so you don't mind at all Angelina and she said of course I don't mind Oliver because you and Harry are both nice and I don't mind if I have so admirers or not and Angelina sat rite beside Oliver and Harry during breakfast and they looked very pleased because Angelina didn't mind have them both fancying her.  
  
This morning at breakfast nobody saw Fred at all and when Katie caught up with him at lunch time Fred said I couldn't be bothered having breakfast this morning so I skipped it and Katie said to Fred but Fred you can't go a whole day without having anything to eat but Fred didn't care he slouched off to the Common Room and Katie was left there fuming. In the evening Katie was saying how self occupied Fred was and then Oliver said to Katie about the run in Fred had with Draco the day before and I think he's feeling a bit guilty about saying that about Draco, Katie said ah so that's what's up with Fred I understand then and Katie went off to bed. 


	6. Lavender Brown and Hermoine Grainger In ...

Chapter Six-Lavender Brown and Hermoine Graniger in Trouble  
  
In the evening Lavender and Hermoine were bored so they decided to go to the library after hours and have a look at some of the books that were in the restricted section of course Parvati didn't want anything to do with it because she knew that you shouldn't really be sneaking about the school at night because that could mean detention or just having points taken off the house in the house cup.  
  
Lavender and Hermoine weren't listening to Parvati anyway and went off to the library and got there made sure there were no teachers around and went into the library and making sure that no one saw them made there way to the restricted section but of course before they got to the restricted section a teacher saw them it was Professor McGongall head of Gryffindor house and she said to Lavender and Hermoine what are you doing out of the Hufflepuff tower at this time of night and Lavender said we were coming to the library to get a book for our Defence Against the Dark Ages homework.  
  
Professor McGongall said if you were wanting a book for that subject then why are you heading to the restricted section and Lavender and Hermoine couldn't say anything so Professor McGongall said 5 points from Hufflepuff house that's for the both of you who were out of bed and sneaking about the school at night now go back to your Common Room girls and don't let me catch you out of the tower again.  
  
Lavender and Hermoine were angry I wish we had known that McGongall would have been there and we were so close oh well said Lavender I guess we have to try another night and Hermoine agreed with that. 


	7. Trouble In Hufflepuff House

Chapter 7-Trouble In Hufflepuff House  
  
It was just before the Halloween Feast and there was some trouble in the Hufflepuff Tower but that went unnoticed until one day after class they all went to the tower where the picture that hung in front of the common room had dissapered and there was an outrage and when Professor McGonagall had come along she said that there was nothing she could do but let them sleep in the great hall but it was the same with the other houses as well they couldn't get into the towers so they all had to sleep in the Great Hall as well.  
  
So that night as all the students were settling down to sleep some of the students from Hufflepuff couldn't sleep and these students were Oliver Wood and Fred Weasley. Oliver had something on his mind and Fred was trying to forget about how he had to sleep in the same hall as Draco Malfoy. Eventually when everything became silent there was a big outcry of surprise from Lavender Brown cause she saw something coming into the great hall and she didn't know what it was when all the students were awake they noticed that their was a big huge dark shadow which lurked their for all of a few seconds and then went off down through the corridor so all the students went and ran for their lives they all ran out of the great hall everyone else did except from Oliver and Harry who seemed to be mesmerised by whatever this thing were when the rest of the students returned to the Great Hall they were too sleepy to notice that Oliver and Harry were still standing up and not moving.  
  
So the next morning when the students all got up and went off to their classes then they noticed Oliver and Harry and some of the girls screamed when they saw their faces and when Professor McGongall saw them they said to a few of the fifth year Ravenclaw students to take them down the hospital ward so they did and Madam Pomfray was shocked when she saw them and said to the boys what are your names the first guy said my name is Peter Johnson the second boy said my name is Darren O'Neil the third boy said my name is Ricky Anderton and the fourth boy said my name is Luke McGregor so Madam Pomfray said okay Peter,Darren,Ricky and Luke you can go back to your classes now I will take of Oliver and Harry now.  
  
So when Professor Dumbledore came down to the hospital ward he asked Madam Pomfray how they were doing and she said they aren't going to get any better unless I get some plants and you'll know which plants I need Albus and Albus said of course I do I will get you some straight away and Madam Pomfray said thank you and went away to her office as did Professor Dumbledore. 


	8. The Night After The Attack

Chapter Eight-The Night After The Attack  
  
The next morning when they were waking up after finally managing to get some sleep, they were all surprised at how Harry and Oliver were attacked right in front of them.  
  
When the teachers arrived in the Great Hall they said that Oliver and Harry would be out of action for a while because of the attack. At that moment Hannah Abbott as student from the Ravenclaw house screamed and she pointed to the front of the Great Hall again it was the same dark shadow from the night before and Lavender fainted because of seeing the dark shadow.  
  
The dark shadow was only delivering a note from it's master for Professor Dumbledore then the shadow left and at that moment all the students fled the only students who stayed put were Ron and Angelina as they were trying to wake up Lavender.  
  
Professor Dumbledore went to his office to read the note that the dark shadow had given him and it was a note from Lord Voldemort saying that the Chamber of Secrets was open again and he would keep on attacking students until he had his personal diary back and Lord Voldemort included as p.s saying he would be attacking Muggleborns and Purebloods. This outraged Professor Dumbledore seeing as Harry and Oliver were at this minute in shock because of the attack.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall he said to all of the students that they would be sleeping in the great hall up until Christmas and he also mentioned to everyone that he would be writing to all the parents informing them of the circumstances and saying that the students would be staying at the school over the Christmas holidays.  
  
When he left everyone wasn't happy especially Pansy as she was looking forward to going home at Christmas but Draco reminded her that staying at school over Christmas would have been fun and Pansy said "Draco your right it is going to be fun". Angelina didn't mind in one way or the other she was too worried about Harry and Oliver to care. 


	9. Angelina visits Harry and Oliver

Chapter Nine-Angelina visits Harry and Oliver  
  
The next day Angelina asked Professor Flitwick if she could go and see Oliver and Harry and Professor Flitwick said "on you go Angelina" and Angelina scurried off to the hospital ward.  
  
On the way down to the ward she bumped into Ricky and she said oops sorry for bumping into you and Ricky said it's no problem and he added are you on you're way down to the hospital ward and Angelina said yeah I am I'm going to see my friends Harry and Oliver and Ricky said okay and asked whether she had permission to be out of class and Angelina replied yes I do have permission and walked onto the Hospital Ward and Ricky walked off say how rude is she.  
  
When Angelina arrived she saw that Harry and Oliver were in the same condition as before she also recognised the girl sitting beside Oliver and Harry as being Hannah Abbott. When Angelina got to the beds she said Hi to Hannah and Hannah said Hi back to Angelina and said that she was allowed to be here and Angelina said yeah so am I, I have been worrying about the attack over the last few days and Hannah said same with I don't normally speak to people but I thought I would start now by making friends with other people one of the people I'm not going to be friends with is that Draco Malfoy and Angelina said neither am I in fact neither is half the first years in the school Oliver and Harry both hated Malfoy and when they get better they will still hate him. Hannah said "I best be going to class now" when Angelina noticed the time she said oh yeah so should I. It was lucky that Hannah and Angelina had Herbiology when they arrived they explained to Professor Sprout about how  
they were visiting Oliver and Harry and they both lost track of time.  
  
Professor Sprout said it was okay and let Hannah and Angelina go in pairs seeing as they were the last two people in class both Hannah and Angelina worked hard and they both earned 10 points for their houses in the house cup and when Hannah and Angelina both were about to go up to the castle Professor Sprout said girls can I talk to you both Hannah and Angelina said yeah sure and Professor Sprout said that she wanted give extra points to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and both Hannah and Angelina said why and Professor Sprout said it is because both of you are caring for your fellow students and I'm awarding 30 points extra to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the caring of both Harry and Oliver and then she said you can both return to the castle now.  
  
When Hannah and Angelina both left the greenhouse they couldn't believe that them taking care of Oliver and Harry would earn their houses extra points they both agreed not to tell the rest of their housemates about the extra points keep it a surprise for them at the end of the cermony.  
  
From that day on both Hannah and Angelina became best friends. 


	10. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom Caus...

Chapter Ten-Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom Cause Trouble  
  
Later that evening when everyone was going to bed the teachers were making sure that everyone was in the great hall and when they were satisfied that they were they all went to bed themselves seeing as they were tired and it was busy day.  
  
As soon as the teachers had left the great hall two of the students snuck off out of the great hall and those two students were Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were off to do some damage to the towers seeing as they couldn't get into them and had sleep in the great hall they were going to route through the other students dorms and check out what belongings they had with them.  
  
So the first tower they hit was the Ravenclaw tower they were only going to look through two dorms so Draco went to the first year girls dorm and Neville went to the boys dorm. When Draco arrived at the first year girls dorm he went into one of the rooms to see who was sharing that room in the room he went into was the one that Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Katie Bell shared Draco giggled as he went through Hannah's things and giggled when he went through Susan's things and then giggled when he went through Katie's things the same was happening in the boys dorm as Neville went through the three guys things and when he went through Seamus Finnigan's stuff he was laughing fit to cry and then they left as they knew a teacher was coming so they ran back down the great hall and pretended that they were sleeping.  
  
When the teachers found out that someone was in the Ravenclaw tower last night they called Hannah, Susan, Katie, Seamus, Dean and Gerard to Professor Dumbledore's office and asked them one by one if they saw anybody out of bed last night and they all said no because were sleeping and they all asked whether there was anything in their trunks missing and the teachers said no they didn't want to steal anything and they said to return to the Great Hall and keep an eye out at night and see if anyone goes to cause more trouble and they all said yes they would keep and eye out for whoever was sneaking out at night and they would be in serious trouble. 


	11. Percy Weasley Talks Penelope Clearwater

Chapter Eleven-Percy Weasley Talks To Penelope Clearwater  
  
Percy finally got his chance to talk to Penelope and he made it clear how much he liked and her and Penelope "Oh Percy I have been wanting to say this for ages I like you too because she the moment I first saw you in the Sorting Cermony I thought you looked gorgeous but I have never had the chance to speak to you" Percy said "oh Penelope I never knew how long you've liked me for oh well do you want to go out with me" and Penelope said "oh Percy of course I'll go out with you". Penelope and Percy kissed for a couple of minutes and Penelope said I've got to go meet me in the grounds later tonight if you can sneak out of the castle and Percy said yeah sure Penelope I'll meet you tonight goodbye Penelope and Penelope said bye Percy don't forget to be careful when you're sneaking out tonight and Percy I will be careful. Penelope walked off to her next class and Percy waited a couple of minutes and then walked in the opposite direction from Penelope and went to class himself.  
  
At lunchtime everyone was asking Percy how it went with Penelope this morning and he said fine but didn't want to disclose any details about what he was planning to do later on tonight.  
  
So everyone thought I bet you that Penelope and Percy are going to meet up tonight I think we should sneak out and watch only a couple of people agreed with Fred and those other two people that agreed with Fred were Parvarti Patil and Angelina Johnson so they said that they would be coming with Fred later on tonight to spy on Percy and Penelope.  
  
Later on the evening at about 9 p.m. Penelope was waiting in the grounds for Percy and when she saw that Percy was coming she was happy so they went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and kissed when Fred, Parvarti and Angelina arrived they decided that they would stay out of sight so that Percy and Penelope wouldn't see them and they were so jealous because they thought that Percy was lucky to have such a nice girlfriend and they jumped out of site when they saw that Percy and Penelope were heading back up to the castle.  
  
In the morning Fred, Parvarti and Angelina said to Percy we saw you and Penelope kissing last night and when Percy found out that he was caught he went bright red and said to the three of them do not tell anybody else please and I want to keep this a secret until I'm ready to tell everyone in my own time and the three of them said yeah sure we won't tell anybody else.  
  
Percy said this to Penelope later in the afternoon when they met up and Penelope said it was okay that a few people knew but not everyone which for Percy was a good thing for him and he would be very embarrassed if people knew about Penelope and himself were going out. 


	12. Another Student Is Attacked

Chapter Twelve-Another Student Is Attacked  
  
It was a couple of weeks since Harry Potter and Oliver Wood were attacked by whatever was in the Chamber of Secrets and then today as the students were changing classes another student was attacked when the teachers found out what had happened their was a crowd gathering when Professor Dumbledore got into the middle of the students he found out which student was attacked.  
  
The student that was attacked was Lavender Brown from the Hufflepuff House so Professor Dumbledore asked Fred and George Weasley to take Lavender down to the hospital ward and they did what Professor Dumbledore asked them.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital ward they explained to Madame Pomfrey about how Lavender was attacked in between the changes to classes and she understood and said to Fred and George okay you can go back to class now I will take care of Lavender.  
  
So they did as Madame Pomfrey said, when it got to lunchtime the students had all found out about how poor Lavender was attacked when Hermoine found out that her best was attacked she asked if she could skip her next class so she could go down to the hospital ward and visit Lavender of the teachers gave Hermoine permission to do so but told her to be careful because whatever was in the castle and attacking students was still in the castle and Hermoine promised that she would be careful.  
  
When Hermoine arrived down at the hospital ward she was shocked at the condition that Lavender was in and Madame Pomfrey said that Harry and Oliver were in the same condition and Hermoine looked over to the other beds and saw that Madame Pomfrey was right Harry and Oliver looked no better than they did the last she went to see them. 


	13. Lord Voldemort Happy With Three Students...

Chapter Thirteen-Lord Voldemort Happy With Three Students Being Attacked  
  
When Lord Voldemort found out that three of the Hogworts students had been attacked he asked his servant what their names were and his servant said the students that have been attacked are Oliver Wood, Harry Potter and Lavender Brown.  
  
So Lord Voldemort made sure that he would attack more students while the term goes on, so Lord Voldemort and his servant planned and wrote out a list of students that they wanted the snake in the chamber to attack and the next group of students that had to be attacked looked like this Katie Bell, Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Hermoine Grainger, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were the next group of students who were going to be attacked.  
  
When the planning of student attacking was complete Lord Voldemort and his servant went out to see the serpant in the chamber in the school and tell the serpant which students were going to be attacked and which ones to leave until the next time.  
  
The serpant was happy with it's attack plan and decided that Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Penelope Clearwater and Hermoine Grainger would be the next students to be attacked and the serpant planned to attack them in the next couple of days.  
  
Lord Voldemort and his servant left the serpant to sleep and build up enough energy to attack those four students. 


	14. More Students Attacked

Chapter Fourteen-More Students Attacked  
  
It was a couple of days after Lavender was attacked when four more students was attacked by the serpant and when the serpant decided that it was time to attack the four students that it was going after, so when the serpant decided on a time it thought that in between classes would be good enough so the chamber opened and the serpant went out and attacked Hannah, Susan, Penelope and Hermoine. When the teachers found Hannah, Susan, Penelope and Hermoine were attacked they were shocked cause now they had another four against the three that was already attacked so they said to several of the students to take Hannah, Susan, Penelope and Hermoine down to the hospital ward.  
  
When the students arrived at the hospital ward they were told to return to class by Madame Pomfrey and she went about her business and took a look at Hannah, Susan, Penelope and Hermoine they were in the same condition as Harry, Oliver and Lavender.  
  
So Professor Dumbledore was looking through all the pupils who had been attacked files and was making a list of the students who were attacked and making them into two catogory's purebloods and muggleborns, when Professor Dumbledore looked at the list again and he saw that more purebloods had been attacked than muggleborns.  
  
When he told the rest of the teachers they were also shocked to learn that the students were probably all being attacked on purpose because he saw that nobody in the school was controlling the chamber and the teachers thought it was you know who starting another attempt at ruining Hogworts but Professor Dumbledore knew that as long as he was at the school Voldemort couldn't do anything to the students because he knew that Voldemort was scared of him and he knew that Voldemort would not dare enter the school since he knew that when Dumbledore was still in the school Voldemort couldn't enter it.  
  
So that made him happy and it made the rest of the teachers happy but the students were all worried because they were wondering who was going to be attacked next of course the serpant knew who it was going to attack next he knew he was going to attack Percy Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Neville Longbottom but of course none of these students knew that they were going to be attacked next. 


	15. More Trouble Being Cause By Draco Malfoy...

Chapter Fifteen-More trouble being caused by Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom  
  
It was the day after four more Hogwarts students had been attacked by the thing in the Chamber of Secrets of course nobody knew how to stop the serpant or anything so they had to make an agreement and say that they would not keep this on their minds.  
  
So that evening Draco and Neville had decided to go searching through some of the students belongings in the Hufflepuff tower of course when they were on their way to the tower they were caught by Professor McGonagall and she said I'm very dissapointed in you boys and I'm going to take 40 points off of Gryffindor and Slytherin because of the way you have been acting during this time when students are being attacked and cause you have been wandering about the school at night you could have been attacking yourselves now get back to the great hall imeaditly and stay there and don't let me catch you out of the great hall again.  
  
Draco and Neville weren't very happy at being caught but they both went back to the great hall and decided to try and get some sleep, Draco managed to get to sleep but Neville couldn't sleep because he was wanting to get his own back on McGonagall so he decided to go and try and trash her classroom so Neville had trashed McGonagall's classroom and was on his way back to the great hall when he was attacked by the serpant from the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that Neville was found by Professor McGonagall of course she knew it was him that had trashed her classroom so she had decicided to take a further 10 points off of Slytherin in the house cup so she got Percy Weasley and Dean Thomas to take Neville down to the hospital ward and make sure that they were careful on their way back to the great hall.  
  
So they did as Professor McGonagall said and they weren't attacked on their way back to the great hall when they arrived Professor Dumbledore said that all classes for today were cancelled seeing as it wasn't safe to have to students wandering about the corridors during the day and they said that the students weren't allowed to leave the great hall during the evening either this made the students mad but they decided that they had to do what Professor Dumbledore said to them. 


	16. Percy Weasley and Angelina Johnson Are A...

Chapter Sixteen-Percy Weasley and Angelina Johnson are attacked  
  
A couple of days after Neville was attacked two more students were attacked and when the teachers found out that two more Hufflepuff students were attacked they rushed straight away to find out that Percy Weasley and Angelina Johnson had been attacked he told the students who were taking them down to the hospital ward to be careful.  
  
When those students returned they said they didn't see anything or the person who was in control of the Chamber but Professor Dumbledore said to them that the person who was controlling the Chamber wasn't at the school because they had to be have been at the school to be attacking everyone of their fellow students so those students understood and returned to the great hall where for the past couple of days their lessons had been taught to them in the great hall seeing it wasn't safe in the classrooms now that 10 students had been attacked and they didn't know how many other students were going to be attacked but none of the students minded that much because of them being together and in the one place meant they were safe still there were the odd few who were still sneaking out of the great hall at night to go to the library for books for homework and stuff.  
  
So the serpant was happy now that a good number of students had been attacked and it thought that it's master would let it sleep now because it had done it's job but the serpant's master was still not done with attacking students because the serpant had orders to attack a lot of the first year students but of course the serpant still hadn't attacked Katie Bell because she has been in the great hall at the time when the serpant had attacked Percy and Angelina.  
  
Meanwhile down in the hospital ward Madame Pomfrey was saying how can all these students be attacked because it's wearing me down a lot because I'm only used to looking after a small number of students but Professor Dumbledore was saying that she would have a lot more students to look after if the attacks didn't stop but if they did stop then she could cure the students who had already been attacked so she said that's fine just find what Lord Voldemort wants and return it to him because if you don't find it soon then their will be more attacks to come.  
  
Professor Dumbledore began to search all the students trunks for Voldemort's diary he finally found it when he was searching through Draco Malfoy's belongings so he returned it to Lord Voldemort and in a couple of days he had a reply from Lord Voldemort saying that the serpant had been called off attacking anymore students so that pleased Professor Dumbledore and he had told Madame Pomfrey that she can begin to cure the students who were attacked now.  
  
So in a few days time all ten students had been cured and they didn't even remember what had happened to them so the classes all began as normal and everyone relaxed and began to enjoy themselves again. 


	17. Life Returns To Normal At Hogwarts

Chapter Seventeen-Life returns to normal at Hogwarts  
  
It was several weeks after the last attack and life had began to return to normal all the portraits had returned back to normal so all the students were allowed to return to the towers now and that pleased all the students.  
  
So one after the other the students returned to their house common rooms the first students to return to their were the Ravenclaw's but their common room was in a tip because of Draco and Neville who made a mess of the common room and they told madam hooch who each took 20 points off of Gryffindor and Slytherin, the next students who went back to their common room were the Gryffindor's of course now their common room was in a tip because the Ravenclaw's had got their own back on Draco Malfoy they weren't pleased about it but Professor McGonagall said that she couldn't do anything about it, so the next students who returned to their common room were the Slytherin's their common room was also a tip because the Ravenclaw's had also trashed the place but it didn't make them bothered because they knew that nothing could be done about it, the last group of students who returned to their common room were the Hufflepuff of course they felt that going back to their common room was  
great. So all the groups settled back down to enjoy themselves well the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's could but the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's couldn't because they had to clear up the mess that was left in their common rooms.  
  
The next day the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's asked if their houses could sit together in the future and Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout said that could be fine so that pleased both the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's but it made the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's mad and it was not that much as it wasn't simple to put the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together and it wasn't as much as they wanted it to because the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's together but they both knew the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's didn't like each and haven't done for ages. 


	18. The Long Christmas Holidays

Chapter Eighteen-The Long Christmas Holidays  
  
It was now the Christmas Holidays and all the students didn't like being a school over the holidays but they had to because seeing as it was too late for them to go home so they all stayed but it was a fun time for all the students cause they didn't have any classes and they could play Wizard Chess and other fun games and stuff over the holidays.  
  
When Pansy Parkinson woke up the morning before Christmas she thought oh well at least I have the rest of my housemates here in the castle with me even though I could be at home spending time with my family oh well I know I'll owl my parents to stay that I'm having a good time at school over the holidays and I miss them and I can't wait till I see my brothers and sisters up and Hogwarts next year.  
  
So Pansy did this once she had sent off her owl she went off to Breakfast when she got down to the Great Hall she noticed that a tradition during the Christmas holidays was that the students were lying in.  
  
It was 10 a.m when some of the other students made an appearance those students were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Angelina Johnson. They all ignored Pansy as they walked by the Gryffindor table on their way to the joint Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. They sat down and eat their breakfast talking excitdly about Christmas and wondering what they would get from their parents and family's for Christmas.  
  
They soon went off to the library to get some of their excess homework done as they had a lot of work to catch up on and they were soon engrossed in doing their work. The three of them were so busy that they didn't notice that Lavender Brown and Hermoine Grainger had walked when they noticed they said to Lavender and Hermoine sit down and do your work with us and Lavender and Hermoine sat down and said has anyone done their Potions homework yet and Hannah, Susan and Angelina said nope they hadn't even looked at it yet and Lavender said well you can't believe the amount of stuff Snape has told to look for and Angelina went and said Snape always seems to have something against our houses and gives us far too much work to do. 


	19. More Trouble At Hogwarts

Chapter Nineteen-More Trouble At Hogwarts  
  
It was during the Christmas holidays when there was more trouble but this time it wasn't caused by either Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom. It was the day after Christmas and Angelina Johnson, Parvati Patil, Hermoine Grainger and Susan McAneny returned to their dorm to collect some personal belongings when they noticed that their dorm had been ransacked and their trunks had been raided, so they rushed off and told Professor Sprout about how their dorm was in a mess and nobody knew how anybody had got into there.  
  
So the next day everyone was talking about how somebody could have got into the Hufflepuff tower and ransacked the first year girls dorm and of the course the girls that shared that dorm were not very happy as some of their stuff had been stolen and nobody knew how it could have dissapered without anybody noticed but Angelina was worrying about what her mum and dad would say if they found out that some of her clothes for the muggle world had dissapered without a trace.  
  
The teachers searched in vain without any hope of finding the belongings anywhere, the person that had stolen the personal belongings was feeling pretty happy with himself cause he did it at a good time when the four girls weren't in their dorm that person that had taken the girls clothes and stuff was Draco Malfoy.  
  
When the four girls found out that Draco had taken their clothes they were saying how could he have got into the tower without the password but Draco himself knew how exactly he got into the tower because he knew that he had followed one of the other Hufflepuff students and ransacked the girls dorm and then snuck back out before anyone from the Hufflepuff house found out that a non Hufflepuff person had got in of course when Professor Sprout found out she severely punished Draco by taking 70 points off of Gryffindor house and as detention she said to Draco now you're going to have to clean the girls dorm back up and they will be making sure you will be doing it without any slacking off and this made Draco unhappy he tried to protest but Professor Sprout said look Draco I'm not hearing any of your protests now get off with you and Angelina make sure that he goes back to his own common room for a change and Angelina went off and made sure that Draco went back up to the Gryffindor common room and that he stayed their and for sure Draco did stay their until it was time to start his punishment. 


	20. Draco Malfoy Warned

Chapter Twenty-Draco Malfoy Warned  
  
When Professor McGonagall talked to Draco she said look Draco if you cause anymore trouble then you will be expelled from the school, but Draco said I'll not cause anymore trouble Professor McGonagall because I have learned from my mistakes and I will make sure that I'll not cause any more points to be taken off our house. Professor McGonagall said of course there has been because you don't seem to be paying attention in class and you've caused enough trouble seeing as your detention for Professor Sprout has finished I'm making sure that your not going to attend any classes without a prefect standing over you and you'll be having your meals in the common room as I can't bear to have you sitting with the rest of your housemates after all the disgrace our house has got into.  
  
In the great hall at dinnertime all the other houses were talking about how Draco Malfoy got into serious trouble and he has to be watched every single minute of the day of course all the Gryffindor's denied this rumour but Professor McGonagall said of course it's true I cannot trust Draco Malfoy with anything he has been slacking in class, causing trouble, trying to sleep with other students and god knows how many other things he has done to get this house in any more trouble but of course the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had quite enough of this and started to laugh so hard that they all fell off their seats but Professor McGonagall thought that this did no harm to her house because it was already in enough disgrace.  
  
Draco was unhappy at not being allowed to sit with his friends in the great hall but he didn't care that much but he was worried about how long this punishment would last for as it was in January and the end of term exams were starting soon so he was unhappy about that but he didn't want it to be on his mind for too long so he decided to owl his father and say how much trouble he had got into and everything and that he was thinking of giving up at Hogwarts because of every single bit of trouble that had happened but his father owled back and said that he was staying at Hogwarts and that he wasn't allowed to owl him again because he was too busy to care about his son in fact he didn't want to have Draco in the first place but his wife had decided that she was going to have their son anyway and didn't care about what her husband said. 


	21. Horror At Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty One-Horror At Hogwarts  
  
It was near the end of January when tragedy struck at Hogwarts when a student was killed by someone as the person who killed the student was in and out in a flash.  
  
The student that had been killed was Ricky Anderton a fifth year student in the Ravenclaw house and it was Professor Dumbledore who found Ricky and he asked the students around and about if they saw anything and only one student said yes it was Susan Bones a fellow Ravenclaw to Ricky said that she saw a load of green light and then she found Ricky lying there dead and she also mentioned how she saw a cloaked figure leaving the castle just only a couple of minutes after the attack.  
  
Professor Dumbledore took Susan to his office and said that Ricky wasn't going to be okay and Susan said okay so what has happened to him and Professor Dumbledore said that Ricky was dead and Susan said oh my god do you know who was the cloaked figure and Professor Dumbledore nodded and Susan said so that was you-know-who and he killed Ricky and Professor Dumbledore said yes and that he will tell the rest of the students about the death tomorrow at breakfast and Susan understood and ran back to the Ravenclaw tower and cried herself to sleep.  
  
At breakfast the next morning Professor Dumbledore made the announcement about how Ricky died last night in the school the whole of the school were shocked by what happened and Professor Dumbledore also mentioned how the students had to be careful because you-know-who was still in power and he would most likely try and kill another student if he had a chance the whole of the Ravenclaw house were in shock by what had happened to Ricky especially Susan as it was Susan who had actually witnessed Ricky being murdered by Voldemort and she was about to cry so she ran off back to the Ravenclaw tower and began to cry loads and then she thought oh well I suppose that Ricky would still be alive if Voldemort had not been in power but it frightened her to think about how Voldemort was so close to the school and that he could kill another student at any time he pleased. 


	22. After The Death Of Ricky

Chapter Twenty Two-After The Death Of Ricky  
  
It was a couple of days since Ricky was found dead by Susan and she was really needing to tell someone what she saw that night but she wore to Dumbledore that she wouldn't tell anybody but she was so unhappy that the guy she fancied would never know that she liked because he had been killed by Voldemort she was preoccupied that she never noticed that Fred and George Weasley were creeping up on her and they frightened her so much that she said hey would you two not do that to me again because I'm still finding it hard to cope with Ricky dying like that and George said sorry Susan we never knew but he was a cool guy I had spoke to him for a little while just the day before he died and he asked Susan how the rest of her house was coping and Susan said it's not going that well everyone has just been moping about but they couldn't be bothered to do work and both Fred and George asked at the same time how is Katie coping and Susan said Katie is the only one who's not affected by this because she didn't know Ricky that well so Fred and George said that's good and walked off.  
  
Later that evening in the Ravenclaw common room Susan was telling Katie about Fred and George were talking to her and whenever the asked me about you Katie they went bright red and Katie said I know I think they both fancy me like mad because they always go like that whenever I'm around them and Susan went ah and then she said look I have to go somewhere can I trust you to look after my things and Katie said of course you can on you go so Susan went off to see Professor Dumbledore of course he was coming to talk to Susan anyway and when Susan got into Dumbledore's office she said I can't cope with this I saw Ricky die and I can't tell anyone and Professor Dumbledore said yeah you can't tell anyone in case Voldemort decides to kill another student cause remember he is still out there and he is still very dangerous what do you think if you told people about this and Voldemort comes and kills those people see that is why I said to you to not tell anyone because they could end up dead like Ricky. Susan understood and returned to the common room and said that she was tired so she was going up to bed and Katie thought that this was weird and decided to let Susan go to bed seeing as she was tired.  
  
Later that evening Professor Dumbledore was going to bed but he was interrupted by a knock on his office door and he said come in and he saw that it was Katie Bell and said yes Katie how can I help you and Katie said what is up with Susan she seems so off and not concentrating on her work and Professor Dumbledore explained to Katie about how Susan had seen Ricky die and Katie swore that she wouldn't tell anyone and said that she understood about how Susan felt cause she knew about how much she fancied Ricky. So Katie went off to bed as did Professor Dumbledore and that night everyone slept peacefully. 


	23. Another Student Attacked

Chapter Twenty Three-Another Student Attacked  
  
It was about two weeks after Ricky was killed that another student was left for dead but they didn't die because Lord Voldemort was getting too week that student that was left for dead was Susan Bones when Susan was found she was nearly dead but just about it was lucky that she was still alive when Professor Dumbledore found her she said that it was Voldemort who attacked her and she had a feeling that he was losing his powers when Susan was being attacked Harry could feel that Voldemort was close buy because his scar hurt badly and he told Professor Dumbledore about it because he felt that another student could have been killed so Professor Dumbledore told Harry to search the top floors of the castle and Professor Dumbledore searched the lower floors when Harry came back down he saw Susan lying their and Professor Dumbledore said wake the rest of the teachers for me please so Harry went and did that and when the rest of the teachers arrived Harry left but he was called back because he was told that he had to go and wake the rest of the school straight away because their was an important news that had to be told so Harry went and did what Professor Dumbledore said when he returned with the rest of the students.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said what was going on that you-know-who tried to kill Susan but couldn't kill her because he was losing his powers and that you- know-who had killed Susan's parents and Susan was saying that she needed to go to the hospital ward straight away because she was bleeding pretty badly so Harry and Oliver took Susan down to the hospital ward and left her their and Dumbledore said to the rest of the students now be careful because you- know-who is out there and he might gain some of his power back and he could try to kill another student so he said to them all okay now you can go back to bed and don't worry about this mess it will be cleaned up in the morning, so all the students went back to their towers but they didn't want to go back to bed because they were too worried about you-know-who coming to kill them all to go back to sleep they eventually feel asleep but it was not going to be a good day for them all the next day because they had to go their classes as usual and pretend as if nothing happened but they all went down to breakfast to find out that their classes for the day had been cancelled which made them happy so Angelina and Hannah had decided to go down to the hospital ward to see Susan and she was glad to see them and they all had a nice long chat. 


	24. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter Twenty Four-The Forbidden Forest  
  
Lord Voldemort was hiding out in the forbidden forest which bordered the school and he was plotting his revenge against Harry Potter by having an all out war with Hogwarts so he said to his followers right go and get as many people as you can to join my side the school has to pay and so does Harry Potter and his friends so they went and plotted throughout the night.  
  
Harry Potter could tell what Voldemort was planning to do to the school and rushed straight away to tell Professor Dumbledore and when Dumbledore heard what Harry said he said okay I think we should be prepared as much as possible just in case that this war does happen.  
  
So Harry went round telling everyone about what might be happening and they all said impossible Voldemort is losing his powers and Harry said looking I'm telling you that he is getting strong again and I think that this war will begin as soon as the new term in September starts and I can't think why Voldemort will want to attack the school and everything.  
  
As the term went on the more planning of the war was continuing and Voldemort was growing an army and Hogwarts were planning to take on a whole load of students so that they could have plenty of people to fight Voldemort and everyone was worrying as well because they couldn't think why Voldemort would want to kill everyone in the school and Dumbledore said that Voldemort wanted to run his own school dedicated to the Dark Forces and everything so he had to get rid of all Hogwarts students and teachers so that they could enter the castle and make it there own.  
  
Harry was suggesting that not everyone would fight in the war because Madame Pomfrey would need some help if there were loads of injured students and Hermoine thought that was an excellent idea and she said that she would help seeing as she couldn't really fly a broom good enough to help the war effort so did Lavender offer to become a nurse but Parvati wanted to fight and Harry knew that Parvati was a good flyer and she would be good in helping out so at the end of term feast Dumbledore said those who wanted to stay at the school over the summer to keep a watch on Voldemort and his army then they would be welcome to stay so while the rest of the students went home over the summer holidays Harry, Oliver and Parvati stayed at the school to keep a watch on Voldemort. 


	25. Keep Watch On Voldemort

Chapter Twenty Five-Keep Watch On Voldemort  
  
Harry, Oliver and Parvati were having a very interesting summer holiday as they were assigned to watch Voldemort and report to Dumbledore if there was any sign of movement but so far there was none seeing as Voldemort was building his forces in the centre of the forest seeing as Voldemort wasn't really strong enough yet he had to wait until after the sorting cermony was over before he attacked.  
  
Dumbledore wrote to parents advising them about the war that was going to happen and mentioned the kids that would be fighting in the war that they would need brooms, Dumbledore was also changing the schools and would be allowing first years to have brooms seeing as the war was going to happen so that was going to be fine.  
  
Oliver wasn't really looking forward to a war but it had to happen so luckily enough none of the classes would happen this year because of the war that was going to happen but he had to go and help by fighting in the war because he was a good flyer and he knew that Madame Pomfrey, Hermoine and Lavender would be looking after everyone who got injured in the battles.  
  
Voldemort was waiting until he was strong and when he was strong his army would attack the school but he had a feeling that the school would be prepared to battle as well so he sent one of his people out to check what was going on but he him that he had to stay in the forest so he wouldn't be seen because he sensed that their were some students watching the forest in case of any movements.  
  
When his servant returned he said that it looked like the castle were prepared for the war because he could see three students watching the forest so this didn't please Voldemort but it didn't matter seeing as half the students would be at home for the holidays just now.  
  
So Voldemort sat and waited for the school to return so that the war could start but he wasn't sure whether all the students who were in their last year would return to help.  
  
When the ex Hogwarts students who had just finished there said that they would return to the school to help in the battle so they all would come back and help just as long as they could go home as soon as the war was over. 


	26. September The 1st

Chapter Twenty Six-September The 1st  
  
It is now the day when all the other students are returning half of them are prepared for the war that's possibly coming as half of them are equipped with brooms.  
  
When the Hogwarts Express arrives at Hogsmeade station the first years as normal are met by Hagrid while the rest of the years head up to the school in carriages they are soon seated in the great hall awaiting the sorting cermony to start.  
  
The first years are soon lead into the great hall by Professor McGonagall and she starts the sorting cermony she calls up Chang Cho and the hat says Hufflepuff, then she calls up Diggory Cedric and the hat says Ravenclaw, then she calls up Zabini Blaise and the hat says Hufflepuff, then she calls up Loudon Sarah and the hat says Slytherin, Weasley Ginny and the hat says Hufflepuff, then she calls up Spinnet Alicia and the hat says Ravenclaw so the sorting cermony went on and then everyone was sorted then they all tucked into the feast everyone was wondering why you-know-who would want to attack the castle but the three who were watching the forest said that there was no signs of them moving yet.  
  
So all the students went up to there common rooms seeing as they were tired and then they all went to bed to get so some sleep just in case the war started tommorow. 


	27. The War Starts

Chapter Twenty Seven-The War Starts  
  
It was the day after all the students had arrived and that is when Lord Voldemort had decided to attack the castle so he said to his forces right we start fighting today and make sure you don't use a very strong death curse I do want to kill the kids but I want the war to last as much as possible.  
  
When Parvati had noticed that Voldemort's army was coming through the forest she told Dumbledore so everyone who was fighting was all in position to start fighting and then it happened the army's of Voldemort started to advance and the Hogwarts army took off towards the army and then there was a lot of green light and light from all the students wands and then it happened George Weasley was hit Lavender and Hermoine came running out and said he was too badly injured to continue on so they took George up to the hospital ward and everyone started to fight again not so long after Lavender and Hermoine arrived back that someone else was knocked off their broom they rushed in to see that Dean Thomas was badly injured and had to withdraw from the fighting.  
  
Lord Voldemort was watching from inside the forest and saw that the battle was raging and he could see that Hogwarts were already losing flyers and that, meanwhile on the battlefield another student went down Lavender and Hermoine rushed forward and saw that Blaise Zabini had fallen and was also badly injured so he had to go to the hospital ward. The battle continued and not so long after Lavender and Hermoine returned that another flyer fell off of his broom they rushed forward and saw that Seamus Finnigan had fallen and was too badly injured to carry on so they took him to the hospital ward. It was soon beginning to be night-time and Voldemort's forces withdrew back to the forest and the students withdrew back to the castle.  
  
When they returned to the castle Oliver asked Lavender how many flyers have they lost and Lavender said so far we have lost four students George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan and Oliver said right thanks for letting us know about the casualties so that night Parvati, Hannah and Justin kept watch in the astromany tower just in case Voldemort's army moved again. 


	28. The War Rages On

Chapter Twenty Eight-The War Rages On  
  
It was the next morning and Hannah noted that Voldemort's forces were on there way to the battle ground so they rushed down to the ground floor grabbed their brooms and got out onto the battlefield Lavender and Hermoine also got prepared for more casualties.  
  
It wasn't long into the second day of the battle when Lord Voldemort's forces regrouped and bombarded the castle the flyers were too busy to notice but they couldn't do anything about it when Voldemort's forces left the castle they had all the medical supplies that were needed to cure the students who were already injured and Lavender and Hermoine were shocked saying how could Voldemort do that we do those supplies that was when Fred and Oliver landed right near Lavender and Hermoine and they said we tried to get the supplies but it was too late and what are we going to do about supplies now that ours has been taken and Lavender said I don't know but I think we may have to have a meeting soon to see what we could do about the supplies and see if we can get some more.  
  
So all the flyers and Lavender and Hermoine returned to the castle and said look without those supplies people will die and I think we have to risk this but try to fly and get more supplies and Oliver said it's risky but it's the only way people can survive the war.  
  
It was all agreed that the next morning before Voldemort's forces had left the forest Hannah and Katie would try and get by them without being seen and go and get some more supplies.  
  
The next morning Hannah and Katie took off on their brooms they hadn't gone far when they were both attacked and there brooms went flying back towards the castle the occupants scared then the brooms bucked and Hannah and Katie went flying off and landed looking really ill and off colour Lavender and Hermoine rushed over to them and said oh my fucking god these two have been cursed we have to get them in another room away from the other four but Oliver reminded Lavender that the other four had the same condition so then Hannah and Katie were taken up to the hospital ward and the other flyers came in looking worried but Harry reminded them of the risks they were taking and neither Katie nor Hannah had made it beyond the castle wall before they were hit and sent flying back to the ground. So Parvati and Ron said we'll keep watch and make sure that we're safe from Voldemort just now. It was a couple of minutes later when Ron came running down and whispered something into Oliver's ear and Oliver went rushing up the tower stairs and saw that Voldemort had a big blaster right outside the wall and that was how Hannah and Katie hadn't made it any further than the wall before they fell. This depressed Oliver and returned to the others and said be careful watch when your flying over the wall and they all said yeah we will be careful of course they never knew that Voldemort was listening in on there conversation. 


	29. The War For Medical Supplies Goes On

Chapter Twenty Nine-The War For Medical Supplies Goes On  
  
It was now October and the students at Hogwarts School were starting to drop in numbers seeing as everyday they lost a flyer because Voldemort had sensed that they would send people out to get more supplies for the school.  
  
That day the student that was going out to try and get the medical supplies was Claire Docherty but of course the same thing happened to Claire as it had happened to everyone else now their number of flyers was really down low seeing as they had now lost 70 flyers from there numbers and they still had over 600 able to go on and fight but they wouldn't last long at this rate so they decided to save themselves for a time during the Christmas holidays where they probably wouldn't be seen if they were careful and made sure they flew above the clouds.  
  
All the students were not getting any sleep because of what was happening and Lavender and Hermoine and Madame Pomfrey were really stressed cause they were overworked after the amount of students they had lost they were quite thankful that everyone had decided to have another go during the Christmas holidays.  
  
It was very quiet and three of the students were keeping watch up in the astronomy tower on Voldemort's army when Harry left he left just Oliver and Pansy sitting there they were looking at each other seeming as if something might happen but nothing happened really because Harry had left it was his shift over and someone else was going to come up and keep watch with Oliver and Pansy when they recognised the student that came up to watch with them was Percy Weasley they were quite glad because Percy had a very good lookout and he would be able to spot if anybody came towards the castle.  
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was saying to himself I have to try and get those supplies we have 70 injured people and they could possibly die without the supplies we need so he decided that he would sneak out at night and grab his broom and fly off to London to get the medical supplies and everyone would say he was a hero when he returned in the morning.  
  
So that night Draco grabbed his broom unknown to him was that Voldemort's army were ready for Draco as soon as Draco took off on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One he was hit and went flying back down the ground badly injured and he was on fire and he saw that Lavender was rushing out cause she heard Draco scream so once the flames were put out and Draco was taken inside he noticed that his broom was okay and then he noticed the burns on his body and he screamed why did Voldemort know he was coming and then Pansy Parkinson said that's because he can listen in on everything we say because he has got some sort of listen device installed in the castle and they were going to find out where it was and at that moment Lavender said to Pansy either you're helping us or you're not and Pansy decided that she would go back to helping Lavender cover up Draco's burns. 


	30. Food Runs Short In The Castle

Chapter Thirty-Food Runs Short In The Castle  
  
It was well into November now and the students were now running out of food but the teachers said that they would go down into Hogsmeade and get more food for the school and Professor Dumbledore said make sure that none of you go out on your brooms we don't want anymore injuries just now we already have 71 people injured and they all looked sad but understood a lot cause they didn't want to risk anybody going out and getting injured while the teachers were getting food.  
  
The teachers also mentioned that they would try and get some medical supplies but they couldn't promise anything because Voldemort might have already captured all the supplies in Hogsmeade.  
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was still screaming in agony because his burns looked worse than what they did last night Lavender was saying look Draco we can't get rid of these burns because we have nothing to get rid of them and we have plenty of bandages to keep them covered up with and Draco said ok thank you Lavender I can't help it the burns are so sore and Lavender nodded and understood what Draco meant in the next bed Draco couldn't help but noticing who that person was and asked Lavender what happened to Angelina and Lavender said oh she fell off her broom but before she did that she barrel rolled right into the side of the castle and has broken her jaw and Draco said that must have been painful and Lavender nodded and said yeah it was painful Angelina was in a lot of pain we had to give her some morphine to calm her down.  
  
Draco said I wish I could have some morphine but you have probably run out now and Lavender again said yes we have ran out of morphine I'm just hoping that the war is over before much longer take a look at all these students badly injured and in need of medical supplies and what does Voldemort do he goes and takes all our supplies so that we are left with hardly anything it isn't fair, Draco just nodded to say that he agreed with what Lavender said. 


	31. The Battles Continue

Chapter Thirty One-The Battles Continue  
  
It was now December and everyone who went to Hogwarts were cold they were beginning to notice that there robes were getting rather tatty because of the amount of time that the war has been going on for. They were glad that the teachers had managed to get plenty of food for them they even managed to get plenty of medical supplies cause flying from Hogsmeade meant that Voldemort would never know that they were gone but still his forces were battling for the castle of course there hadn't been any sign of Voldemort's army since November but now all the students and teachers were worrying seeing as they didn't know were Voldemort was but still they kept three of the students to watch for Voldemort's army it just so happened that on this day the three students that were keeping watch on Voldemort were Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin and Oliver Wood they were all keeping watch on the forbidden forest just incase Voldemort's army made a move but on this day there was no sign that they were going to move Lisa noticed that the cannons of magic were still there by the walls just in case any flyers came by the castle walls.  
  
Harry was helping Hermoine and Lavender in the hospital ward that day he noticed that since they hadn't needed to go out to get supplies then they were able to make the students who were injured as comfy as possible. Harry asked Lavender how Draco was and Lavender said that Draco's burns were still there but she said that he was comfy since the morphine was given to him and Harry said that's good at least we have supplies now and Voldemort doesn't even know and Lavender said yes but he hasn't seemed to be moving much nowadays.  
  
Oliver came down from the tower and said to Harry there's no change Voldemort's forces haven't moved and Harry said yeah I wonder whether he has enough power to continue on with this war and Oliver yeah I was wondering that as well oh well but we are running out of supplies again and we are going to need them soon and Oliver nodded and said yeah I know we have our next flyer set up to fly off to London and it is Alicia Spinnet who's going and I told her to fly from Hogsmeade that way Voldemort would never know whether anyone was coming or not. So that evening everyone in the castle tried to sleep but it wasn't really any good cause none of the students had managed to get any sleep since the war started. 


	32. The War Is Still Raging On

Chapter Thirty Two-The War Is Still Raging On  
  
It was the next day when Alicia went off down to Hogsmeade to go to London to get some supplies for the school so Oliver went with her and saw that she went off safely so once she was away he went back to the castle and was run into by Terry and Terry said Voldemort knows that were getting supplies now but he hasn't sent anyone after Alicia because all of his men were tired and Voldemort was losing his powers for sure this time.  
  
Later that day Alicia returned to the school with the supplies and she said that was a difficult journey and Oliver said yeah it is but we have to be careful now and Alicia said why and Oliver said because Voldemort knows how we're getting supplies in but him and his men are too exhausted to do anything about the school so Alicia and Oliver went off to a room and had a chat.  
  
Alicia said why are we in here and Oliver said look tommorow I want you to help out Lavender and Hermoine and Alicia nodded to say that she would help and Oliver left. Alicia looked at the cut on her leg cause she knew that Voldemort had sent some flyers after her they didn't make it all the way to London as she did but she was in quite a bit of pain. She returned to the quarters where all the non injured people were and she lay down but it was too painful so she had to go and see Lavender when Lavender saw the cut she said to Alicia I'm afraid you have to rest for the next couple of days and Alicia left and Oliver said why was Alicia in and said to her why was Alicia here I thought she didn't have any injuries and Lavender said Oliver she has a big cute at the back of her leg because she was followed on her way to London and Oliver said great I thought that Voldemort's men were too tired to do anything about us and they go and do that to Alicia and Lavender said stop shouting and Oliver said oops sorry didn't mean to shout and Oliver said I was going to give Alicia a rest anyway she'll be coming to help you out in here tomorrow cause I'm guessing that Voldemort's men will be begin to fight us again tomorrow I'm sure of that. Cedric Diggory was complaining that if his father saw the state of his robes then he wouldn't allow him to go back to the school the next year but of course Alicia was saying Cedric all of our robes are a mess just blame Voldemort for starting the war on us and Cedric understood Alicia and said sorry for moaning and Alicia said it's no problem Cedric and went off to try and get some sleep but again that night it was useless because they were too tired to care about sleeping. 


	33. The War Is Still Going On

Chapter Thirty Three-The War Is Still Going On  
  
It was now the Christmas holidays when Voldemort's forces now attacked the castle with full force it kind of shocked the students seeing as they weren't prepared to battle today so they rushed out of their beds and grabbed their brooms so that they could be ready to fight and they all made sure that they had their wands with them so that they could be prepared to fight the forces of Voldemort, the nurses that were standing watching just in case there were a lot of injuries that battle raged on most of the day but the students didn't have any more injuries it was more like Voldemort's forces had a lot of injuries it was now beginning to be dark and the battle was still going on Alicia, Lavender and Hermoine were beginning to fall asleep when suddenly half the students fell of their brooms and they rushed forward to notice that 5 students were writhing about in pain those five students were Terry, Parvati, Lisa, Oliver and Sarah were all in pain and they were all taken to the hospital ward and everyone noticed that Lord Voldemort himself was standing there the stopped flying and he made an announcement that if they didn't give up the castle then he would give the students more things to worry about.  
  
This did worry them because they didn't want to have anymore things to worry the had far too many students injured and they were too tired to care about anything else but they couldn't really think pretty much clearly and for the first time in months they all fell asleep and had a peaceful sleep in the morning they woke up feeling fresh and bright eyed when some of them went down to the hospital ward and saw that most of the injured students were feeling better now and everything and they were all well enough to fight again of course they had been told what Voldemort said and they said don't worry about it I think Voldemort was just kidding and anyway I think this school is one of the best school I think it's much better than any of the other wizarding school that are around and then Oliver had an idea that's it he exclaimed why don't we send Voldemort to one of the other schools and let him battle it out with them and they all agreed that was an excellent idea and Dumbledore said you know if this does work then it will free our school and let us go back to our classes and do our work without anything to worry about so it was all set they had made a portkey and they saw that Voldemort's forces and Voldemort had found it so they went and grabbed it of course they all dissapered and all the Hogwarts students cheered and that was great for them seeing as they had just got rid of Lord Voldemort and then Oliver asked Dumbledore what school Voldemort was sent to and Dumbledore said I have sent Voldemort to Durmstrang in Bulgaria and when they would have arrived there the portkey would have been destroyed and that made all the Hogwarts students happy. 


	34. Hogwarts Tries To Get Back To Normal

Chapter Thirty Four-Hogwarts Tries To Get Back To Normal  
  
Once Voldemort had been sent out to Durmstrang without anyway to return the students at Hogwarts tried to get back to a normal life of course cause they had no books this year then they had no classes but they weren't interested in classes because all they were interested on was getting to know each other so that was the problem the teachers had either they got back to normal and teach everyone classes but they didn't think that could happen because of the war that has just finished even though Dumbledore was worried that Voldemort would return to try and capture Hogwarts again but the pupils didn't care that much because they were only interested in other things.  
  
So a couple of days after Voldemort had dissapered some of the students were trying drugs for the first time just in case they didn't like them they had a drink beside them these students that were trying the drugs were Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, Cedric Diggory and Angelina Johnson were all trying cocaine for the first time and for some strange reason they liked it so they thought cool we can hide our supply of cocaine in our trunks because the teachers will never find out and they wouldn't care either the only problem was how to convince the rest of the students that they were acting like normal.  
  
When Harry found out that Oliver, Lavender, Cedric and Angelina were taking drugs he said what is the point in you taking drugs it will only make take more and more of them but Oliver said that it was a good habit because they were not caring whether the school ran down and the teachers all dissapered but Harry didn't really care he went off for a walk and on that walk he bumped into Katie Bell and Katie said to Harry don't you think that since there are no classes that everyone is acting weird and Harry said yeah it is I know that Oliver, Lavender, Cedric and Angelina are all sniffing cocaine and Katie went how did they get the cocaine into the school and Harry said I've no idea because I'm just worried that the school would get a bad reputation and Katie said yeah I know but look at our robes there the ones from last year and Harry said I know but oh well I'm sure that if people are taking drugs then they can't help themselves and Katie nodded and said yes and said do you want to come to my common room because it will be nice and empty and Harry said but I'm a Hufflepuff don't you not allow other houses in your common room and Katie went yeah but I don't care I want to talk to you in private anyway Harry and Harry went okay and walked off to the Ravenclaw common room with Katie. 


	35. Inside The Ravenclaw Common Room

Chapter Thirty Five-Inside The Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Harry and Katie were talking inside the common room in the Ravenclaw tower and Katie was telling Harry about how she knew he like her best pal Angelina and Harry nodded and Katie said Harry I like I have liked you since I first spotted you at Kings Cross Station before we got onto the train and Harry said oh cool so do you want to you know and Katie said what sleep together but we are underaged and Harry said only in the muggleworld we are not in the wizard world and Katie went ah okay why not so Katie and Harry went up to Katie's dorm room and got down to business.  
  
Later that day Hannah was looking for Katie and someone said I think I saw Katie heading to the common room with someone and Hannah asked who it was but that person said I don't know I'm afraid so Hannah went off to the Ravenclaw common room and looked about but couldn't see Katie so she thought maybe she's up in the dorm and so Hannah headed off up to the dorm she was shocked when she got up there and saw that Harry and Katie were in bed together and Katie said don't tell anyone Hannah please not even Angelina because she'll kill me and Hannah said okay I won't tell but I was coming to tell you and Harry that dinner is ready and they went okay we'll be down in a couple of minutes so Harry and Katie went and pulled on all there clothes then they went down to the great hall one after the other because it would look to suspicious if they were to go down together and they both agreed not to sit beside each other at the table of course Professor Dumbledore said look I don't think thus school can be a school if everyone sits about and takes drugs and everything if we don't get back to work soon enough then noone will come to the school next year and then Oliver said look we don't care we can run this school on our own and we don't need any old lessons and we can teach our lessons now why don't you shove off and Professor Dumbledore said Oliver Wood that is not nice what you said now we will not teach you any lessons but I don't want any drugs in the school but Oliver, Lavender, Cedric and Angelina just looked at each other like we don't care we have drugs in the school and we're not going to stop taking them and then Professor Dumbledore said and we also don't want any of the students to sleep with each other and Harry and Katie just looked at each other and thought too late Dumbledore we already have slept together and then Dumbledore oh what the heck just do whatever you like and the students went and cheered cause they were happy with that peace of news. 


	36. Draco Malfoy Turns Evil

Chapter Thirty Six-Draco Malfoy Turns Evil  
  
Draco Malfoy should have been sorted into another house but the hat put him in Gryffindor and he didn't like any of his housemates and he hated every single other student that was at Hogwarts he even hated the teachers.  
  
Harry could notice the change in Draco because he knew how much Draco was enjoying himself at Hogwarts he knew that he would much rather have been else where but Harry knew that Draco's father was a death eater of course he knew that Draco didn't know so he was thinking I bet you that Draco's father has been teaching him dark magic over the summer holidays and Oliver said I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't but I have been noticing a change in Draco and I don't think that it will be good for the school and Harry nodded in agreement but they knew that Draco probably didn't know the death curse because Oliver told Harry that was the worst kind of dark magic and it would kill you instantly and Harry reminded Oliver that it had already happened in the school when Ricky Anderton was killed by Voldemort and Oliver went oh yeah I completely forgot about that incident and I hope that it doesn't happen again and Oliver said look I've got to go because I promised Angelina I would meet her in the common room and he rushed off to the Hufflepuff common room, Harry knew that Oliver, Angelina, Lavender and Cedric would be sniffing cocaine in the common room so he thought that he would leave them in peace.  
  
Harry went off to the great hall but he didn't get far when he heard a familiar voice saying going somewhere Potter and Harry said as a matter of fact Draco I was just going to the great hall to get some food and that was what Harry was doing and then Draco said where was your friend Oliver going and Harry said he was going to the common room to meet Angelina he knew that this was partly true he didn't want to tell Draco that Oliver was going to take drugs but Draco knew for some reason and said I know that Oliver, Angelina, Lavender and Cedric are all taking cocaine and I won't tell anyone because I can read your thoughts Potter and I know that you slept with Katie Bell a couple of days ago and Harry said oh why don't you shove off Draco and went into the great hall and Draco couldn't help it but smirk and thought to himself ah I worked up the famous Harry Potter and went off to his own common room.  
  
Harry was so worked up that Parvati said calm down Harry I know you hate Draco so much I do too but we can't do anything about him and Harry asked Parvati don't you think Draco is changing his attitude has changed a lot since returning from the holidays and Parvati said yeah do you think he has turned evil and Harry nodded and Parvati said do you think we should tell Dumbledore and Harry said no because Draco has been able to read everyone's thoughts and Parvati was shocked at this but said I understand so it's best for me to avoid Draco and Harry said yeah Parvati and he also mentioned be careful will you we don't know what Draco is planning to do in the school and Parvati said yeah that's true so they kept quiet about it. 


	37. A Teacher Is Found Dead

Chapter Thirty Seven-A Teacher Is Found Dead  
  
It was a week after Draco had turned bad when he decided late one night to go and kill Professor Snape of course everyone hated Snape and so did Draco, so Draco went down to Snape's office and said the words Avada Kadavra and Snape lay there dead and Draco ran off back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Everyone was shocked in the morning to learn that Snape had been killed in the night and Harry said to his friends I think Draco killed Snape cause I had a dream that I saw Draco leave the Gryffindor tower headed down to Snape's office said the words Avada Kadavra and then Snape lay there dead and everyone went you have to tell Dumbledore Harry Draco could be stopped if you told Dumbledore and Harry said nope I can't because Draco is evil he is a secret death eater for Voldemort I know because well I can just tell.  
  
All the students thought that they have to be careful just in case Draco decided to kill any of them of course the next person Draco was planning to kill was Hagrid because he hated the guy as well even though half the students in the school liked Hagrid but he didn't care he decided to kill Hagrid that very night.  
  
So that night Draco went down to Hagrid's hut and waited until Hagrid came outside his hut to investigate the noise and like Draco planned Hagrid came out and Draco said the words Avada Kadavra and Hagrid was dead, the next morning when the students found out that Hagrid was dead they couldn't believe it but Dumbledore said yes he was dead and it was the same powerful curse that killed Snape and Harry, Oliver, Angelina and Parvati went to the library to talk in secret and when they got there they closed the doors behind them and said Draco is going to get out of control now that he has killed two people and the other three nodded in agreement and they thought why don't we try and stop Draco from killing anyone else and Harry said it's not that easy Draco has been learning the Dark Arts with his father all through the summertime I know because Draco has killed his own father and taken his place as a death eater on Voldemort's side when Oliver, Angelina and Parvati heard this they were shocked and asked Harry if he was sure that he was right and Harry nodded and also mentioned that Draco probably will try and kill everyone in the school over the next load of years and Oliver, Angelina and Parvati depressed thought that's just great and said will Draco kill just muggleborns or will he kill purebloods as well and Harry nodded and said yes Draco would kill muggleborns and purebloods and the other three gulped in shock and thought we have to be careful now and Harry nodded in agreement. 


	38. Draco Kills Again

Chapter Thirty Eight-Draco Kills Again  
  
It was several days since Professor Snape and Hagrid were found dead and Draco was planning to kill another teacher tonight or at least try to kill a student so Draco was trying to think who he would kill because he hated half the students that went to Hogwarts including all the muggleborn kids that got accepted at Hogwarts. So that night Draco was planning to kill one of the students but he didn't care which one he killed so decided to kill one of his fellow Gryffindor housemates he decided that he was going to kill Pansy Parkinson seeing as Pansy was always wanting to go out with Draco and he was quite fed up of this so at midnight he went into the second year girls dorm making sure that no one else was in the dorm there wasn't but Pansy was there so he held up his wand and said the words Avada Kadavra and Pansy was dead so Draco ran back to his own dorm and went to sleep straight away.  
  
In the morning everyone was in shock as they found out that Pansy was dead and Oliver, Harry, Angelina and Parvati went to the library to meet in secret again and thought that's it Draco is getting too strong I bet you that he plans to kill another student or teacher tonight and the other three nodded in agreement and thought any of us could be next and Harry said yeah that's true and we will never know unless we try and stop Draco or hold him off for a couple of weeks and the other three agreed. They were shocked when they found out someone had been listening to them but they found that it was okay when they found out that it was just Dean Thomas and Dean was saying is this true what your saying about Draco killing everyone and Harry said yeah it's true Dean because Draco has already killed Professor Snape and Hagrid and now he has killed one of his own housemates and Dean said look I want to help you guys try and stop Draco and Oliver said "Dean this is going to be dangerous" and Dean said "I know Oliver but I hate Draco loads now seeing as he killed Hagrid" and Harry said Dean that's great you are helping us and said look do you think you could try and get some more students to try and help us stop Draco and Dean said of course I will get more students but I have to be really and Angelina said yeah be careful Dean cause we know that Draco can read other people's thoughts and Harry nodded and said okay meeting over Angelina can you stay behind for a couple of minutes and Angelina said sure Harry what's up and Harry said look I know you and Katie are best friends I kind of slept with Katie and Angelina said look Harry it's fine Katie is gorgeous and so am I so I don't mind if you sleep with my best friend rather than me and Harry said I'm glad you understand Angelina and Harry and Angelina left the library and went back to the Hufflepuff common room. 


	39. Draco Strikes Again

Chapter Thirty Nine-Draco Strikes Again  
  
It was the day after Pansy was killed by Draco and he was loving the feeling of killing people but he was trying to think about who he would kill next he was thinking so hard he never heard that Professor McGonagall had come into the Gryffindor common room. Draco was only brought out of his thoughts when McGonagall shouted Draco Malfoy and he went what is it McGonagall and she said I need to speak to you come to my office. So Draco followed Professor McGonagall to her office and when Draco closed McGonagall's office she said look Draco I know it has been you killing people and Draco said it wasn't me but McGonagall said look I will keep you on at the school just as long as you promise me not to kill anyone else and Draco said okay I promise and McGonagall said okay you can go back to your tower.  
  
So Draco thought what's the point in McGonagall warning me off and making me promise her not to kill anyone else well I have had enough of McGonagall and I'm going to kill her tonight. So later that night Draco left the Gryffindor tower and headed down to McGonagall's office and said the words Avada Kadavra and McGonagall was lying there dead and Draco ran off back up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
In the morning when the rest of the students found out that McGonagall was dead they were shocked and Dumbledore said to the students not to worry about who was murdering everyone and that they would find the culprit soon and Draco was worried because McGonagall knew it was him who killed Snape, Hagrid and Pansy and warned him not to kill anyone else and he did kill someone else.  
  
Oliver, Harry, Angelina, Parvati and Dean went off to the library to have a meeting and Oliver said the first thing I have noticed was that Draco was feeling guilty for killing McGonagall and Harry said yeah that's right and he said to Dean any luck in getting anymore people in joining us and Dean said not so much yet and Angelina said well we have to try and stop Draco from killing anybody else and Parvati nodded in agreement and Dean said okay I'll try again today and Parvati said good okay I think that's all the points covered and Harry and the others nodded in agreement. 


End file.
